I Put a Spell on You
by Abrilius
Summary: Alucard no soporta que Mina se case con otro, así que hará lo que sea para retenerla a su lado aún en contra de la voluntad de ella. Fic participante del reto: Hell-song de La Mansión Hellsing


Canción: _I put spell on you_ versión de Marilyn Manson

La canción: I put spell on you es originalmente de Screamin' Jay Hawkins, esta canción ha sido covereada por varios cantantes: Creedence, Nina Simons, Annie Lennox, Marilyn Manson, etc.; y aunque todas son geniales, preferí basarme en el cover de Marilyn Manson porque creo que va más acorde con la letra y con la temática del fic. Y es que tanto Nina como Annie cantan en un tono de balada romántica, Creedence es más blues. Pero tanto la versión original como la de Manson suenan más desesperadas, aunque la versión original tiene un ritmo decadente como una canción triste que escuchas en un bar solitario. Pero la de Manson suena no sólo desesperado sino también agresivo, irónicamente cuando dice: _I love you_ suena más aterrador y amenazante que romántico y esta no es una canción romántica, es un amor obsesivo en el cual el tipo está aferrado a una chica que no le corresponde y por eso "pondrá un hechizo sobre ella". Así que si alguien les dedica esta canción con la versión bonita de Annie o de Nina que suena con un tono de balada romantica seductora ¡huyan! esta NO es una canción de amor... por lo menos no de un amor sano.

* * *

.

 **I Put a Spell On You**

Un par de ojos rojos miraban atentos a través de la ventana a una mujer pelinegra que se cepillaba el largo cabello distraídamente; su mente no estaba aquí, parecía que miraba fijamente sus ojos en el reflejo del espejo pero en realidad tenía la vista perdida, viendo sin ver. Demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención y darse cuenta que llevaba casi veinte minutos cepillando el mismo lado.

Una de sus manos apretaba firmemente el mango del cepillo y la otra se aferraba firmemente al borde del tocador, las yemas de sus dedos se tornaron blancas por la presión que ejercía. Dio un suspiro largo y pesado, dicen que cuando una mujer está distraída y suspirando es que está pensando en algún amor, pero ella no estaba enamorada, no al menos de la persona que ocupaba su mente; de hecho, a decir verdad, todo lo que sentía por ese ser era temor, un gran y profundo temor.

El reloj de pared dio la campanada, las doce en punto, Mina se sobresaltó por el ruido del reloj y entonces regresó en sí. Las doce en punto. —Oh no—. Sólo atinó a decir en un susurro casi inaudible, pero el poseedor de ese par de ojos rojos lo pudo escuchar a la perfección, y sonrió ante ello.

De golpe, la luz de las lámparas de aceite que iluminaban la habitación se apagaron. Mina dio un respingo asustada, y apretó su camisón a la altura de su pecho; un ventarrón abrió las ventanas de par en par sacudiendo las cortinas, y volando las cruces y coronas de ajos que estaban colgados en ellas, los cuales fueron a caer al piso, justo a los pies de un hombre vestido con un elegante traje de color negro y sombrero de copa, Mina se puso de pie de un salto girándose para ver al intruso. El caballero se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia ante la dama que lo veía con los ojos tan abiertos como podía. Él dio un paso hacia ella y en su camino piso la cruz partiéndola por la mitad y otro paso más y aplastó los ajos. Ella sólo podía ver como los objetos que la "protegían" eran aplastados por su mayor temor hecho persona; y él empezó a hablar con voz tranquila, queda pero seductora y amenazante a la vez.

 _—_ Buenas noches Mina _—._ Ella se aferró al peine que tenía en su mano, lo tenía bien sujeto, un poco oculto atrás de ella, como quien oculta un arma mortal de su enemigo para que no adivine tus intenciones de atacarlo. Un peine, esa era el arma mortal de la mujer, el conde casi se ríe al notarlo, pero fingió no darse cuenta, y se siguió acercando lentamente a ella hasta que estuvo cara a cara con la mujer. —No me habías dicho que te ibas a casar… ¿a caso no pensabas invitarme a tu feliz boda?

—Vlad… yo…

—¿Por qué me haces esto mujer?—. La interrumpió, él era más alto que ella así que era natural que la viera hacia abajo, así como ella lo veía hacia arriba sintiéndose aún más pequeña ante su imponente presencia. —Parece que no sabes que no soporto las mentiras, parece que no sabes que eres mía—. Puso sus dos manos a los costados de ella, acorralándola en el tocador, se acercó a su boca, apenas rozando sus labios con los suyos y deslizó su cara hasta su cuello, recargando su cabeza en la clavícula de la chica. —¿No te has dado cuenta que soy tuyo? He cruzado los océanos para encontrarte, y tú me rechazas—. Decía en un voz queda, casi como un susurro. Mina estaba al borde del llanto, respirando agitadamente, su corazón acelerado ante la expectativa de que el vampiro la atacara; para Vlad era música para sus oídos, respiró el suave aroma de su cuello, el aroma de su sangre corriendo rápidamente por sus venas. No podía resistirse más.

Se irguió de su puesto, y la volvió a mirar hacia abajo; pero esta vez Mina notó algo raro en su mirada, algo turbio, algo perturbador, eso era malo. La agarró fuertemente de la cara, apretando sus mejillas con una sola mano, clavando sus amenazantes ojos rojos en los temerosos verdes de ella. —¡¿No te das cuenta que te amo?! Sí, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO. Ya no le hablaba con voz queda; ahora le estaba gritando, un grito desesperado casi como una súplica pero también como un reclamo. Un reclamo de un amo que se indigna porque SU mujer, de SU pertenencia, no le correspondía.

Y pensar que ella alguna vez llegó a sentir fascinación por ese ser; cayó en su hechizo y se dejó llevar por esos ojos penetrantes, esa voz de barítono y esa sonrisa tan seductora, un ser muy bello a decir verdad… pero sólo en apariencia. Cayó tanto en sus encantos que casi deja a un lado a su prometido de años, al que amaba por sobre todas las cosas, para seguirlo a él. Hasta que se dio cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza, de su verdadera forma, su verdadero ser. No, ese no era un caballero gallardo…. ¡era un monstruo! Y huyó de él.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a perder, no, él nunca perdía, y menos perdería a un amor… ¡al gran amor de su no-vida! Incluso si ella no quería, la mantendría a su lado, porque ella es suya y él es de ella. Así que la siguió hasta Londres, para reclamar a la mujer que le pertenece, no descansaría hasta hacerla suya. Él se sentía traicionado, nunca se cansó de demostrarle su amor y ella huyó de él… pero aún así le seguiría demostrando cuánto la amaba, aunque eso suponga condenarla para siempre.

—Oh mi hermosa Mina—. Dejó de sujetar su cara y miró como sus dedos se habían quedado marcados en la suave piel de ella, y con el dorso de su mano acarició sus mejillas. —No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, no tienes ni la más remota idea de que tan lejos puede llegar mi amor…. ¡pero ahora lo sabrás!

La tomó por la fuerza y por la fuerza la besó. Mina levantó la mano en la que tenía el cepillo e intentó golpearlo en la cabeza, pero él la detuvo sujetando fuertemente su muñeca hasta obligarla a soltarlo; con manoteos y puños trató de alejarlo, pero no sirvió de mucho. —¡Ayuda, ayuda, ayuda!—. Empezó a gritar desesperada, en ese momento se le olvidó que ni cien hombres podrían contra aquel monstruo.

—Grita todo lo que quieras Mina, ya no existe nadie que venga a salvarte—. Decía mientras sujetaba las pequeñas manos de ella fuertemente.

Ella abrió los ojos desesperada, imaginando lo peor. —¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—Sólo lo necesario para que seas mía—. Dijo con sorna. Él rasgó su camisón hasta descubrir todo su cuerpo. —Siempre haré todo para que seas mía y nadie me impedirá que lo consiga, ¡ni siquiera tú!; no me importa si no me quieres, si yo no puedo tenerte ¡nadie lo hará!

Alucard tomó la quijada de ella con fuerza y la levantó exponiendo su cuello, con la otra mano la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura, ella trataba de liberarse pero era inútil; entonces él, sin piedad, enterró los filosos colmillos en la blanda carne, bebiendo de esa deliciosa vena yugular. Ella sintió como si mil agujas se clavaran en su cuello, y lanzó un grito de dolor; por impulso apretó el saco de él con sus puños, a la vez que cerraba fuertemente los ojos para soportar la terrible punzada.

Él se bebía gota a gota, la vida de su mujer, le quitaba una vida para darle _otra_ , una no-vida; esa era la voluntad de él y de una u otra manera ella deberá aceptarla, porque él la amaba y no podía perderla, aún si ella no quería. Vlad no dejaba de repetirse que Mina no sabía lo que es bueno para ella; ella cree que ese estúpido humano es bueno para ella, pero ¡NO! ese inútil pelmazo no podría complacerla tanto como él lo hace. Ella no puede ser de otro, no mientras él _viva_ para evitarlo.

Las fuerzas de Mina se habían agotado y cayó inerte en los brazos del vampiro; él la acostó en la cama y se acostó sobre ella. Se quitó el saco y la camisa y con su propia uña larga se rasgó el pecho a la altura del corazón y un hilito de sangre empezó a brotar; él se acercó la cara de Mina al pecho para que las gotas de sangre cayeran en su boca. Tras las primeras gotas de sangre, la chica, instintivamente, abrió más la boca y asomó su lengua para lamer la sangre que surgía de esa herida diagonal aún con los ojos cerrados. Él sonrió al sentir su lengua en su pecho. —Oh Mina, eres tan dulce—. Así estuvo por un tiempo hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡NO!—. con el dorso de su mano se limpió la sangre de la boca y se apartó de él. No, no, no…. ¿Que me hiciste?

—Puse un hechizo sobre ti, porque eres mía.

Mina era la mujer que tanto anhelaba, por fin la había encontrado y no iba a dejar que se le escapara; la arrastraría a su mundo así sea a la fuerza. Porque él es un monstruo y no conoce otra forma de amar; los humanos aman con todo su corazón, él ama con toda locura, con toda la locura de la que es capaz y sobra decir que es demasiada. Es un monstruo pero también un conde, un hombre que ha librado mil batallas y todas las ha ganado; así que no, él no puede perder; el nunca pierde, y menos a ella.

*** _A la mañana siguiente_ ***

Jonathan Harker había regresado de su viaje de negocios; quiso visitar primero a su prometida para darle la sorpresa de que había regresado antes de lo esperado e invitarla a almorzar a un algún sitio, tal vez a su restaurante favorito. Así pues, estaba por tocar la puerta, pero se percató de que estaba abierta; entró con cautela y recorrió el vestíbulo.

—¿Señor Sanders?—. Llamó al mayordomo, caminó por el vestíbulo y pasó a la sala. —Señor…—. Se interrumpió después de patinar al pisar algo resbaloso, bajó la mirada para ver con qué se había resbalado y vio un charco de sangre. Se llevó las manos a la boca y dio un paso atrás casi tropezando con algo, un objeto que estaba tirado en el suelo, se dio la vuelta y lo que vio lo dejó a un más horrorizado: era un brazo, él había pisado un brazo, recorrió el suelo con la mirada y encontró los restos del cadáver: las piernas separadas del torso, la cabeza, a un lado de él había un rifle y varios casquillos regados en el suelo. Y ahí estaba el pobre señor Sanders.

—¡Dios bendito!—. Se alejó de los restos con las manos cubriéndose la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, incapaz de apartar la vista del pobre mayordomo. —Oh por dios, oh por dios… ¡Mina!—. Salió corriendo de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, subió los peldaños hasta el primer descanso donde yacía una de las mucamas vestida en camisón con la garganta desgarrada. —A… ¡Amy!...—. Reconoció a la desafortunada. —¡Oh dios santo! ¡Mina!—. Gritó su nombre.

Con mucho cuidado de no pisar a la chica, continuó subiendo las escaleras, gracias a dios no se encontró con más cadáveres en el camino y llegó corriendo a la habitación de su prometida. —¡Mina!—. abrió de golpe la puerta. Esperaba encontrar a Mina en el peor de los escenarios, tantas imágenes habían invadido su cabeza mientras subía hasta su cuarto, que estaba temblando rogando a dios que no fuera lo que él pensaba… pero la vio ahí en su cama acostada, cubierta con una sábana, parecía dormida. —¿Mina?—. Se acercó a ella lentamente, tenía miedo, miedo de encontrarla muerta. Removió las sábanas y la vio desnuda, boca abajo. —Mina—. La movió para ver su cara, ella estaba bien físicamente, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y no tenía herida alguna, ni siquiera un moretón. Pero no despertaba.

—Mina, Mina, Mina—. Llamaba sacudiéndola frenéticamente.

—Jonathan...—. Llamó con un hilito de voz, lentamente abrió los ojos y miró su cara desencajada y los ojos llorosos.

—¡Mina! ¡Gracias a dios!—. La abrazó con fuerza y luego la apartó y la miró a los ojos. —Mina ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te hicieron esos desgraciados?—. Por la brutalidad de los asesinatos, Arthur había asumido que había sido un grupo de criminales.

—¿Ellos?—. Negó con la cabeza. —Fue uno solo, Dracula, el vampiro.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado :3, nos seguimos leyendo en los comentarios :D


End file.
